ANOTHER DATING SHOW!
by Meian9
Summary: Perhaps you can't read... IT'S ANOTHER DATING SHOW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. Lucky bastard.  
  
Game show host: Hey Everybody! Welcome! Who's ready to. DATE A BISHIE?! Today our bishounen are all cast members from the show. INUYASHA! So put your hands together for. InuYasha himself!  
  
InuYasha walks on to the stage  
  
GSH: Miroku! Sesshoumaru! Naraku! Today our lucky contestant gets to pick one of these pretty men, and go on a date with them. Let's see.. Our lucky contestant today is. Kara Ramer!  
  
(a/n Lucky me!)  
  
GSH: Let's have her come up on stage, shall we? C'mon up Kara!  
  
Kara: (is giddy) Eep!  
  
GSH: OK, here are your questions. After this round, we'll eliminate one contestant. Ask away Kara!  
  
Kara: OH MY GOD! (Freaks out) OK. woo! Um. InuYasha. What do you look for in a woman?  
  
InuYasha: Let's see. will follow me around. um. kind I guess.. Hold my jewel shards. and. loves my toned body! Who wouldn't want a piece of this?! (Flexes muscles)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hmph. I can name a few.  
  
InuYasha: Why you. (Whips out Tetsusaiga)  
  
Kara: Boys! Boys! C'mon, can't we just all get along?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hmph. I suppose.  
  
Kara: Next question's for Miroku! OK. Miroku. What. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Miroku: (groping some random girl) I. it was an accident?  
  
Kara: Hmph. Anyways. Miroku, what do. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!  
  
Miroku: (Is down on his knees) Will YOU bare my child? Please? (looks innocent)  
  
Kara: Uh.. No. Sorry.  
  
Random Fangirl: I'LL BARE YOUR CHILD!  
  
Miroku: OK! Let's go! (goes off with Fangirl to have child)  
  
Kara: Well that's one contestant down! Next question for Naraku. Naraku, on your dream date, where would you take your girl?  
  
Naraku: Date? We would not do this date-thing that you speak of. I would plant my evil seed in her. She would have my evil child, and we would all be a happy evil family, ruling evilly over my evil lands.  
  
Kara: Um. ok. Sesshoumaru, What restaurant would you take your girl to?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Address me properly, wench.  
  
Kara: (sigh) Oh great Lord of the Western Lands, from what humble kitchen would you desire refreshment from, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Better, wench. But I do not eat food prepared by humans. Although Taco Bell has some mighty fine Grilled Stuft Burritos.  
  
Kara: Yes, they do don't they? Ok. well. one more question. um.. Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, woman?  
  
Kara: Can I touch your tail?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No.  
  
Kara: Oh, well time to vote some one off! (looks deeply into InuYasha's deep, caring eyes, and sighs. Looks deeply into Sesshoumaru's cold, but beautiful eyes, and sighs. Attempts to look into Naraku's eyes, but they are covered by his baboon pelt.) OK! I've decided who to vote off. Naraku, it's been fun. but you're just not the guy for me. Sorry!  
  
Naraku: Nobody says no to Naraku! You shall become mine, wench! (is dragged off by security guards)  
  
GSH: We'll be back with our second round, right after a word from our sponsors!  
  
Commercial: Do you find your haircut, bland and unflattering? Well come on over to Kikyo and Kagome's hair salon! Come in looking like Kuabara, and leave looking like Sesshoumaru! Trust us, they'll fix your hair up right, when they're not trying to kill each other that is! That's right, Kikyo and Kagome's hair salon!  
  
GSH: OK! We're back, with our final round of. DATE A BISHIE! Who WILL Kara choose?  
  
Kara: Ok. this question's for Sesshoumaru. Um. there was a rumor floating around that you were gay. How did you disprove that rumor?  
  
Sesshoumaru: By being too handsome for words, a womanizer, and a sex god of course!  
  
Kara: mm. good thinking! InuYasha. How do you get your hair so beautiful? All that hair, and not a single split end!  
  
InuYasha: By getting my hair cut at Kikyo and Kagome's hair salon, of course! For all your hairstyling needs! (flashes thumbs up)  
  
Kara: Right. Time to vote some one off I guess. (sigh) You're both just so pretty!  
  
Subliminal Message: SMOKE.  
  
InuYasha: (crazed fangirls run into the studio, and carry him off.)  
  
Kara: Well, I guess that solves that! Sesshoumaru, you win!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What do I win?  
  
Kara: ME! (runs over and toys with Sesshoumaru's tail)  
  
GSH: NEXT WEEK, TUNE IN AS OUR SPECIAL GUESTS ARE: YAMI-MARIK, KURAMA, EVIL BAKURA, AND HIEI! 


	2. Returning guest Kara hunts down someone ...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co.  
  
Game Show Host: Welcome! Welcome! I'm sure you saw last week's episode where you saw the characters from InuYasha try to get a date with a pretty girl!  
  
Fluffy: AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! ::is running around screaming something about blond haired wenches::  
  
Kara: ::is chasing Fluffy:: But I just wanted to pet your tail! Pleeeeeeeaaaase? Can't I just touch it?  
  
Fluffy: ::is hiding behind GSH:: Stay away. stay VERY far away.  
  
Kara: We can get some Grilled Stuft Burritos from Taco Bell if you let me touch your tail! ^_- Grilled Stuft Burritos Sessy-chan!  
  
::another white haired guy walks up::  
  
Kara: I know how you love those burritos! Huh? Who's this guy?!  
  
???: Hello!  
  
Kara: Can I touch your hair?  
  
???: Mortal, I am the spirit of the ring!  
  
Kara: Ok, but can I touch you hair?  
  
???: -_- Fine.  
  
Kara: YAY! ::touches hair:: It's so silky! Do you use Herbal Essence?  
  
???: oO How did you know? That's been my secret for 3,000 years!  
  
Kara: I guessed?  
  
GSH: Finally! Bakura, you came!  
  
Kara: Bakura, can I touch your hair again?  
  
InuYasha: XD Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Bakura: Shut up InuYasha, or I shall send you to the Shadow Realm! And No woman! ::Walks up to stage and sits in appointed seat::  
  
::crazed fangirls run up and grab InuYasha::  
  
Kara: ::points finger and laughs::  
  
InuYasha: Not again!  
  
Bakura: Now it is my turn to laugh! I can't help it, Herbal Essence feeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllls soooooooooooooooooo goooooooooooooodddd! ::starts acting like they do in the commercials:: ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Yesssssssssssssssssss! YESSSSSSSSSS! YESSSS! YESSSSSS!  
  
Kara: ::is disturbed:: Could you um. stop doing that?  
  
Bakura: It smeeelllllllllllllsssssssss soooooooooooo goooooooooooooodddddd!  
  
Kara: uh  
  
GSH: We'll be back after these messages! I need some vodka. Wait, did I just say that on air?  
  
Kara: WAIT! Where's my other guests? ::pouts:: I thought Kurama, Hiei, and Marik were going to be on here too.  
  
GSH: They'll be here AFTER the commercials.  
  
Kara: Oh. Well. Ok then!  
  
Commercial: Again we are back with hair care products! WE BRING YOU HERBAL ESSENCE! ::shows Bakura using it in a shower:: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! YESSSSSSSSSSSS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! TAKE IT FROM BAKU! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU! ::in back ground ooooooooooh's and yeeeeeeessssssssss's can still be heard::  
  
(a/f/n): tell me I did not just do that. Bakura fangirls: ::mesmerized by the commercial::  
  
GSH: That was disturbing.  
  
Kara: ::nods:: Very.  
  
GSH: Now back to the show!  
  
Y-Marik: ::walks in:: hello. hehehehe  
  
Kurama: ::walks in::  
  
Hiei: ::walks in::  
  
Kara: ::is dazzled by the many bishounen:: ooooooooooooohhhh. Bishounen. ^_^  
  
Kurama: oO  
  
GSH: Kurama, why does your name mean inflate?  
  
Kara: ::looks puzzled::  
  
Kurama: Blame parents.  
  
Hiei: ::nods::  
  
Marik: T_T Must you remind me that I have none?  
  
Bakura: ::looks around nervously::  
  
GSH: Now, Ask away!  
  
Kara: So, Kurama! What is your relationship with Kuabara?  
  
Hiei: ::looks disgusted at the mention of Kuabara::  
  
Kurama: I choose not to dignify that with an answer.  
  
Kara: FINE. If you're not going to answer my questions, even though you're oh so very pretty. ::sigh:: I VOTE YOU OFF! Hmph. ::crosses arms::  
  
Kurama: ::gives the finger and walks off::  
  
Bakura: Look, 'ma! He made his fingers blurry on the screen! ^-^ ::cheesy grin::  
  
Kara: awwwwwwwwww. ::huggles Bakura::  
  
Fluffy: ::eating burrito:: Glad it's not me.  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
Kara: FLUFFY, YOU MAY NOT INTERRUPT MY SHOW!  
  
Fluffy: eep! ::runs off::  
  
Kara: Bakura, where would you go on a date with a girl?  
  
Bakura: Maybe go to a restaurant, then after words go to the park, climb up trees, and throw acorns at old people. ::does another cheesy grin::  
  
Kara: ooooh. Fun. ^_^ Awwwwww... ::huggles::  
  
Marik: I think it's demeaning for a tomb robber to smile.  
  
Bakura: Shut up. she's cute.  
  
Kara: ::blushes:: ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!  
  
GSH: YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!  
  
Kara: Marik, where DO you buy your clothes?  
  
Marik: Hot Topic of course. Who else carries skin tight clothes and sometimes leather? ::flashes smirk:: heh. ::reclines on chair, looking relaxed, and kind of lazy:: I just use Malik's credit card.  
  
Kara: Aww. He's just so. laid back! ::huggles Marik:: Malik: So THAT"S where my money went..  
  
Marik: -_-;  
  
Kara: Malik, would you kindly exit?  
  
GSH: ::whacks Malik over the head:: Got it!  
  
Kara: Thanks GSH! ANYWAYS.  
  
Kara: Hiei, if you had to choose your friends or your girl, who would you pick?  
  
Hiei: Friends, unless the girl was my friend.  
  
Kara: Oh. ::is disappointed:: Well I guess it's time to vote some one off. Hiei, It's been fun but.  
  
Bakura: Did poor Kara get dissed? That's sooo sad.  
  
Kara: Yes. ::sniff:: I need a hug.  
  
Hiei: Fine. ::walks off::  
  
Bakura: ::obliges::  
  
Marik: ::has reclined so his feet are now resting on Hiei's chair::  
  
Hiei: ::is about out the door when he is attacked by fangirls and dragged off::  
  
GSH: I'm glad I'm not him.  
  
Kara: Yes. Damn those fangirls.  
  
Marik: I once wrote a song about them, but now is not the time, and aren't you being a bit hypocritical? Saying you hate fangirls, when you actually are one?  
  
Kara: I'm not a fangirl! I just happen to like certain anime characters a lot! I'm not obsessed. There's a difference. I could live without them. I hope that's not too upsetting for you, Bakura. Marik, I like you. You think. Good for you.  
  
Bakura and Marik: ::nod heads::  
  
Marik: Hmm. I'll go along with those terms.  
  
Kara: Good.  
  
InuYasha: ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?  
  
Bakura: In a way.  
  
Kara: I already told you, InuYasha. LEAVE.  
  
::fangirls tackle him. again.::  
  
Kara: Oh yeah, and I also like to hug Bakura and touch people's hair a lot. Marik, can I touch your hair?  
  
Marik: ^_-  
  
Bakura: ::gives cheesy grin::  
  
Kara: ::huggles Bakura and Marik::  
  
Marik: Fine.  
  
Kara: I wish I could take you both home with me. ::sigh:: ::touches Marik's hair:: Hmm. soft!  
  
Bakura: You'd think he uses hair gel, but he doesn't. How my hair and his hair stay like this, we may never know. ::sigh::  
  
Kara: It's amazing.  
  
Bakura: But I DO use Herbal Essence. ::whips out a bottle of Herbal Essence:: IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!  
  
Marik: That's getting disturbing. Kara: Agreed. ::sigh:: I guess I'm going to have to vote someone off. ::begins to sob:: I don't know who to choose. Which one of you is a better huggler?  
  
Marik: How should I know?  
  
Bakura: ::is sniffing bottle::  
  
Marik: I need some new pants, khaki cargos just aren't doing it for me.  
  
Kara: I know where you can get some reaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyy tight leather pants, maybe they'll suit you better. Anyways, Bakura's being disturbing so. Bakura, one last huggle! ::huggles Bakura::  
  
Bakura: Does this mean I'm off?  
  
Kara: Yes. ::tears welling up in eyes:: ::huggles Bakura again::  
  
Bakura: Oh. ::gives Kara the Shampoo bottle and drags himself off stage::  
  
Marik: .  
  
Kara: MARIK! YOU WON!  
  
Marik: oO Well. Wanna get new pants?  
  
Kara: You are now mine! Do my bidding! ::hypnotizes Marik with eyes::  
  
Marik: I SHALL OBEY  
  
GSH: scary.  
  
Marik: Must Obey. Must Obey.  
  
Kara: It's so sad to see them like that. ::breaks the spell she has over Marik::  
  
Marik: ::blinks:: Now where was this place with the very "tight" leather pants that you speak of?  
  
Kara: C'mon I'll show you! We'll go there for our date! ::Sesshoumaru Appears::  
  
Kara: Sess. sesshy-sama. I didn't think you'd be coming back.  
  
Marik: ::takes out millennium rod, dagger form:: ::glares at Fluffy:: Now I know why the call you Fluffy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::glares back:: silence Wench. You are mine, and mine alone. Leave this worthless human behind.  
  
Marik: I'm not human. ::eye is twitching:: I am a spirit forged of hatred and anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hmm, Really?! I could get to like this guy. Anyways, I AM THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!  
  
Marik: For years I had been locked up in mortal body, now I am free!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Blah Blah Blah. I HAVE COME TO CLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!  
  
Kara: Hey! I don't belong to you!  
  
Marik: AND I can send you to the Shadow Realm, where you will be devoured from the inside out. ::smirks::  
  
GSH: BISHIE FIGHT!  
  
Kara: Oh dear. I don't want them to kill each other. Does this mean I have to choose? Oh dear.  
  
GSH: Oh no, they'll only be seriously injured.  
  
Marik: ::has rod out in dagger form::  
  
Kara: Go Marik! Kick his. ::notices Sesshoumaru glaring at her:: Go Sesshy- chan!  
  
Kagome: Oh! Sesshy! ::dust cloud has formed because of fighting::  
  
Bakura: ::has come back:: Want to get ice cream? Cause they aren't ending this soon. ::cheesy grin and a wink::  
  
Kara: ::Huggles and runs off with Bakura:: Bye Marik! By Sesshy-chan!  
  
Bakura: =^-^=  
  
M&S: huh? ::but are too late to stop Kara::  
  
Kara: ::gets an idea while huggling Bakura::  
  
GSH: Finally the end! And finally my vodka came! WAIT! THIS ISNT MY VODKA! THIS IS 30% I NEED A FRiGGEN 80% DAMNIT! ::looks mad::  
  
Kara: ::Makes 6 clones of herself so she can be with Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kurama, and Marik::  
  
Marik: Different, but me like! ::both clone Kara and him walk off to buy leather pants::  
  
Bakura: ::happily eating chocolate ice cream, the evilest flavor of all::  
  
Kara: ::happily huggling Bakura::  
  
GSH: Now that went well, BUT I STILL NEED MY VODKA!  
  
::Kuabara enters::  
  
Kuabara: WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ME IN YOUR GAME SHOW?!  
  
Kara: I'm sorry. You're just too horribly ugly to look at!  
  
GSH: Do YOU have my Vodka?  
  
Malik: ::is deciding which purple belly shirt to wear::  
  
Bakura: ::is throwing acorns at random people:: It feel so good to be bad. And to use Herbal Essence. ::does cheesy grin::  
  
Kara: ::huggles Bakura::  
  
Yugi: ::is trying to apply for job::  
  
Willy Wonka: I'm sorry. You're just too short to be an Oompa Loompa.  
  
Yugi: YOU KNOW I'M SENSITIVE ABOUT MY HEIGHT! ::snuffles::  
  
Kara: aww. poor Yugi.  
  
Malik: I like this purple, but oooooooooh this purple is soooooooo preeeetty, and matches my eyes better...  
  
Marik: THEY'RE THE SAME DAMN SHIRTS! JUST CHOOSE ONE!  
  
Malik: but, but, I neeeeed to coordinate!  
  
Kara&6 clones: ::are finally content:: 


End file.
